The Sure Thing
by Seelin
Summary: AU Inuyasha and Kagome hate each each other...They are both traveling cross-country together for different reasons. Inu for a sure thing, and Kag for Mr. Perfect. Will they strangle each other or will love blossom? IK MS !Plz review flames welcome!
1. Guilt and Anxiety

**The Sure Thing  
  
By. Seelin**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
**Chapter One:  
  
Guilt and Anxiety**

Inuyasha stood pondering with the phone in the crook of his neck as he flipped through a calendar, "A sure thing huh?"  
  
"A sure thing," replied a voice on the phone.  
  
"What have I got to loose?" Inuyasha asked shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The voice chuckled, "Ha! That's the spirit. This is really gonna happen Inu boy. Well, I've got things to take care of. Later on."  
  
"See ya Miroku," Inuyasha said before closing his cell phone.  
  
He plopped onto his bed still thinking about his conversation with Miroku. 'A sure thing, no strings attached, no worries, and no guilt,' thought Inuyasha. Guilt played in his mind for a brief second but soon disappeared as Inuyasha reassured himself. He thought more about it before sleep caught up to him and took him off into a land of dreams.  
  
The next day started off slowly enough. Inuyasha was late getting to school and instead of meeting up with his group of friends, went straight to his first class. As he walked into class a few girls hooted and made catcalls. Inuyasha gave an acknowledging smile before heading towards the back of the classroom, grabbing an unoccupied seat next to Kouga. They each nodded to each other and began chat amongst themselves.  
  
Up towards the front of the room sat Kagome Higurashi. She sat idly in her seat fiddling with a ballpoint pen. She watched as Inuyasha entered the room and bathed in the attention he received from most of the girls in class. She rolled her eyes and watched as he strode to the back of the room with the rest of the popular people. Her gaze returned as Sango finally plopped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Phew. Almost didn't make it. I had to drop Kohaku off at his school and just to my luck, there was an accident," Sango said.  
  
Kagome still sat looking at her pen, which she had begun writing with. She stopped and looked over to her best friend. "Summer Break is almost here. Just a few more days," Kagome said sighing.  
  
"Jeesh, you sure are impatient. I won't get to see you at all this summer," Sango groaned. "That sucks...how long has it been since you last saw Mr. Perfect?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome smiled as she thought about him, "Since last summer when he went off to his first year of college."  
  
"How do you plan on getting there, might I ask? You don't have a car. You gonna walk all the way there?" questioned Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll just go check the billboard and see if there're any carpools going that way," replied Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, you do that. I bet you'll get stuck with people who sing songs and play road games all the way there," Sango said laughing.  
  
Their conversation was brought to an end as the teacher walked in and without hesitation threw out a pop quiz.  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way to his locker, which was surrounded by his friends. He put on a smile and squeezed his way into the middle of the group.  
  
Miroku greeted him, "Hey Inuyasha, missed you this morning. But I figured you were still dreaming about her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha lied.  
  
Miroku nodded, smiling, "Right, well there's a new girl that needs some showing around. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and chuckled as he thought about the poor girl. It wasn't until about a minute later that you could hear, 'SLAP, Get away from me you perverted freak!' Miroku stumbled back up to Inuyasha with his hand rubbing his reddened cheek.  
  
"She'll come around. They always do," he said as he walked to his next class.  
  
"I'm sure they do," Inuyasha said while shaking his head.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. As he made his way through the crowded halls he ignored people waving to him and shouting out his name. He wasn't all that fond of being popular but it had its perks. For one there was the attention, but lately that didn't seem to satisfy him as much as it used to. Another thing were the girls. They practically threw themselves at him, but Inuyasha never stayed committed to any of them for over a week. Nothing made Inuyasha happy anymore. That's why he was convinced that his 'Sure Thing' would solve his problems. This 'Sure Thing' was Kikyo. And she was waiting for him.  
  
Kagome and Sango conversed as they walked down the hallway to Sango's locker.  
  
"You ready for the tournament?" Sango asked as she opened her locker door. She fingered through some papers before pulling out a single piece and tucking it away in her notebook. "I'm a little nervous. But you are our star archer."  
  
"I guess so, as ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get it done and over with," Kagome sighed.  
  
"To bad everyone always goes to the track meets instead of our tournaments. Oh well." Sango turned to close her locker but someone did it for her.  
  
Miroku slammed the locker door shut and leaned against it with his hand on his hip. "Hey Sango. You are coming to the meet, right?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh." She took her finger and placed it on his forehead as she pushed him away. "How about...no."  
  
Sango and Kagome began to walk away before Miroku jumped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. "How about a date?"  
  
Sango sighed and began to rub her temples. "You don't know when to call it quits, do you?" With that they walked off to their next class, leaving Miroku behind.  
  
He smiled as he looked to a student who was sorting through their locker, "She wants me." The student turned and looked at him oddly before turning away.  
  
Kagome laughed at Sango's misfortune. "How long has he been after you now?"  
  
Sango glared at her friend before answering, "Since school started. I can't seem to get rid of him. He just keeps coming back."  
  
"Why don't you just go on a date with him and get it out of his system?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because, his mission on a date is to woe his prey with pretty words into bed. I've heard the rumors and I'm not going to let my reputation go down the toilet. I feel sorry for all those other girls he's slept with." Sango said shaking her head. She pointed over to a young sophomore who seemed shy and quite, "That one there, she's one of his latest victims."  
  
"And that is why I prefer college guys. They're mature and have enough sense to treat a woman right...like Hojo," Kagome said. She had a dreamy look in her eyes before Sango brought her back to reality. She pushed Kagome over towards her locker, "Yeah, well, some of us haven't found Mr. Perfect yet."  
  
The last bell rang and students ambled out of class to their afternoon activities. Inuyasha walked out slowly still thinking about everything before Kouga ran up to him.  
  
"C'mon. Coach just called an early meeting before our meet."  
  
Inuyasha strode over to his locker and pulled out a gym bag. Then he and Kouga jogged out to the track field to meet up with their coach.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga, thanks for taking time out of your day and joining us." The coach said sarcastically before returning to his speech. "Ok now, they have a strong relay team and they have us beat in field events but we have an advantage over them with our distance and sprint members." He pointed over to Inuyasha, "I'm only allowed to put you in four events so you're in the mile, the eight hundred, the sixteen hundred relay, and the two mile. That will give you plenty of time to recuperate between races." His finger moved to Kouga, "I only need you in two events today, Rei has the rest covered." The coach scanned his list before assigning Kouga his races. "The fifty and the two hundred."  
  
Kouga leaned over to Inuyasha after the coach had finished with him. "I can't believe coach took me out of two of my races," he groaned.  
  
"What are you talking about, you always complain when he puts you in four events," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"True but today...you guys need me," Kouga stated proudly.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed at the comment and started stretching out for the big meet.  
  
Kagome followed Sango out to the bus. She pulled her thin jacket closer to herself as the wind began to pick up. It wasn't the greatest day for an archery tournament. She sighed before stepping onto the bus. Sango motioned for Kagome to take a seat next to her. As she did Kagome pulled out her CD player and began listening to it as the bus pulled away.  
  
When they had arrived at the foreign school the wind had died down to a minimal breeze. The team poured out onto the field, their bags in tow. They headed straight to the locker room where they changed into the school's archery uniform. A simple white school shirt underneath a green vest with the teams name on it accompanied by a green skirt that reached mid thigh.  
  
Kagome pulled out her bow. Simple enough, left to her by her father. She stroked it fondly as she began thinking about her deceased father. He had also left her a quiver of arrows, which she pulled out and strapped on her back. Kagome walked out of the locker room to the field and met up with the rest of her teammates.  
  
It was her turn; she walked up to the line and picked out an arrow from her quiver. She drew her bow and aimed at the target. In her mind thoughts of Hojo, her father, school, and everything else swirled around. Kagome tried hard to clear her mind and transfixed her gaze onto the target. She hesitated for a second, and then let the arrow fly.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. I know it was short but I figure I'll see how many people like the idea before I continue, or if I should just scrap it. So if you like it review please or just let me know what would make it better. I'm open to suggestions. Happy Reading! 


	2. Misjudgments

**The Sure Thing  
  
By. Seelin  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
**Chapter Two:  
  
Misjudgments**  
  
Kagome awakened to the blaring of her alarm clock. Still lying in bed, she reached for the alarm and kept hitting it with her fist until it shut off...or broke, either way she didn't care. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. There was absolutely no way she was getting up at eight on a Saturday.  
  
"Kagome, breakfast is ready," her mom said softly, opening the door a little wider to find her daughter still asleep. She moved across the room and sat on the bed, quietly nudging her daughter. "Hey sleepyhead. I know you had a tough night last night but you can't sleep the day away. Plus you've got to run some errands for me."  
  
Kagome pulled the covers over her head as she let out a soft groan. She sat up lazily and looked around the room. Satisfied that her daughter was awake she got up and headed out of the room. "Hurry up and get dressed or your food will get cold. Either that or Sota will eat it," she said before leaving.  
  
Kagome let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed before she attempted to stand up. She stepped over to her dresser and picked out some clothes. A pair of khaki shorts and light blue tank top that matched her eyes. She looked into her mirror and tried to smooth out the bags beneath her eyes. She picked up a brush and combed it through her hair. She took one final glance in the mirror before she went downstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha was sore from last night's track meet. He figured a nice hot shower was just what he needed to soothe his aching muscles. After he had finished his shower he headed to his room and got dressed. When he got downstairs, he was greeted by Miroku. Miroku was planted on the couch and waved to Inuyasha absentmindedly as he surfed through the channels. Inuyasha sat down next to him as Miroku turned to one channel, stayed there for five minutes and then turned the channel, continuing the cycle many more times. Inuyasha slowly turned his gaze towards Miroku, "Must you do that?!"  
  
"What?" asked Miroku, confusedly.  
  
"You know. Changing the channel just as someone can get into the program. Give me that!" Inuyasha said while yanking the remote from Miroku's grasp.  
  
Miroku held his hands up in defense, "Sorry, didn't know it bothered you that much."  
  
Inuyasha flicked off the TV and walked towards the door. He waited for a brief second, "You coming or what?"  
  
Miroku hopped off the couch in a cheerful manner and walked to the door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Let's just go see what Kouga's up to."

* * *

Kagome pulled up to Sango's house at around six o'clock. She honked the horn once and Sango ran out to meet up with her. Sango hopped into the car and they took off down the road.  
  
"So, what took you so long?"  
  
Kagome pointed to the back seat, which was piled high with dry cleaning. "Errands."  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome who had a small smile on her face, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Hojo. We just have next week left until school's out for the summer, and then we can finally be together," Kagome said dreamily.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, what are we gonna do tonight then?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome pulled a tight right turn into a parking lot. "Movies?" she suggested.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
They both stepped out of the car and filed into the packed theater. Children ran wild through the theater's lobby while their sighing parents reluctantly bought tickets to movies they would regret seeing. The girls got in line to buy their tickets. They were busy discussing what movie they would watch while they waited until Sango's eyes widened and she grew silent. Kagome peered behind Sango to find Miroku behind her.  
  
"LECH!" Sango screamed as she landed a blow to the side of Miroku's head.  
  
He fell back into Inuyasha's expectant arms. Everyone in the theater turned to face the bewildered girls who laughed nervously until the crowed returned to their own business. Sango turned around to face Miroku as he regained his bearings.  
  
"You! You pervert. Can't you take a hint?" she hissed quietly.  
  
Kouga stepped up from behind Inuyasha to confront Sango, "No, honestly I don't think he can."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both suppressed a laugh as Miroku glared daggers at Kouga. Kouga sidestepped over to Kagome, "So, what movie are you guys seeing?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango who was still verbally abusing Miroku. "Not the same movie as you," she said sweetly.  
  
It was their turn to purchase tickets. Kagome decided for Sango who was trying to keep an eye on Miroku, "Two tickets for Dodgeball."  
  
Sango handed Kagome her money as she paid for the tickets. Kouga watched her silently before buying his own ticket. Sango followed Kagome into the theatre where the coming attractions were already playing. They picked out two seats a row away from the back and waited for the movie to start. Sango stood up suddenly, "Crap, forgot the popcorn. Want anything to drink while I'm out there?"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she watched Sango leave the room. The film had just begun to start when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a grinning Kouga.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't be seeing the same movie as me," he asked innocently.  
  
She shrugged, "Guess I was wrong then." She turned back and watched as the opening credits finished.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku had stopped at Kouga's place for a while before they finally decided to go see a movie. Inuyasha slid into the drivers seat and they took off towards the movie theatre.  
  
"Hey Inu, Miroku's been telling me about this sure thing you've got. What's up with that?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's a girl. Her name's Kikyo but she lives across the country and goes to college. She's Miroku's second cousin," Inuyasha stated flatly.  
  
"You know, you don't sound to happy about it."  
  
"Oh, I am. I'm just a little...unsure."  
  
Miroku patted his friends shoulder, "Unsure? This is the sure thing. That means there's nothing to be unsure about. I know you two will hit it off."  
  
Inuyasha instantly lightened up and threw away all of his worries. "You're right."  
  
They arrived at the theatre a few minutes later. Miroku spotted a familiar face and walked up behind the unexpecting girl. Inuyasha laughed inwardly, knowing just what would happen. He jogged over to Miroku and caught him just as he fell back from a blow to the head. Once Miroku came back to his senses the girl he had just groped began to scold him. Kouga walked over to the girl's companion and struck up a conversation with her. Inuyasha walked off to a group of friends standing next to the arcade games.  
  
They talked for a few minutes until Miroku came up behind him and handed him a ticket, "Kouga insisted on seeing Dodgeball so I guess that's what we're seeing. Meet me in the theatre when your finished visiting."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and left to follow Miroku. They found Kouga assumedly harassing a poor girl. Inuyasha nudged Miroku, "Hey, who is that girl anyways?"  
  
"Oh, that's Sango's best friend, Kagome I think. She kind of reminds me of Kikyo in a way," Miroku answered.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why isn't he here with you?"  
  
"He goes to college."  
  
"So you're available?"  
  
"No, I just told you that I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Uh huh. But he's not here so you two must be fighting which means you're available."  
  
"Are you that stupid?! He goes to college, which means he's at school somewhere else, which also means that I'm not available."  
  
A woman turned around and shushed at them. Kagome turned around and tried to watch the movie, wishing that Sango would hurry up at the concession stand. But Kouga only bothered her more. Finally his two friends Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and sat next to him.  
  
"Can't you sit still during one movie Kouga?" Miroku joked.  
  
Kouga crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Sango finally walked in with the popcorn and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. They finished the rest of the movie in peace.

* * *

When the movie was over Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her out of the movie theatre as quickly as possible. "Hurry. I don't want Kouga following me. He weirded me out."  
  
"Crap!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...uh...left my purse in there," Sango said with a nervous grin.  
  
"Ok hurry up so we can get out of here," Kagome said.  
  
But it was to late. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga came out of the theatre just as Sango rushed into the entrance. Kouga looked over and spotted Kagome, who was trying her best to look invisible.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go grab a bite to eat with us?" he asked.  
  
Kagome put on a fake smile, "Nope, no thanks."  
  
Sango ran out through the exit and rejoined her friend, "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome started to head for the car, "Nothing. Come on."  
  
Kouga yelled to her, "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Home," Kagome yelled back.  
  
"But why? Come on we'll have some fun."  
  
"Well it's night time and I like to sleep at night. I'm cooky that way."  
  
Inuyasha pulled at the infatuated boy's arm, "C'mon Kouga. Don't waste your time. They're just a couple of wannabes anyway."  
  
They began to walk away before they were stopped. "Excuse me, wannabes?" Kagome yelled at them.  
  
Inuyasha had grown tired of his friends being verbally bashed by the girl and was irritated. "I don't need to repeat myself to you."  
  
"What am I not popular enough for you Inuyasha?!"  
  
"As a matter of fact. No, no you aren't!"  
  
"You are such a jerk. Go to hell," Kagome finished as she turned to leave, finished with the argument.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand was not, "You stupid wench! You are so uptight, boring, and plain that I'm amazed that even Kouga was interested in you!"  
  
Kagome instantly turned around and walked right up to him. She stared straight into his eyes with a look of hate before she slapped him. He touched his burning cheek and gave a surprised look to Kagome. "You bitch!"  
  
Kagome walked off. Sango looked at him and flicked him of before running to catch up with her distraught friend.

* * *

---Well...this chapter seemed a little moody but I think it was ok. How am I doing? Bad? Good? Let me know. Happy Reading! 


	3. Mischievous Intents

**The Sure Thing  
  
By. Seelin  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. (Monotonous anybody?)  
  
**Chapter Three:  
  
Mischievous Intents**  
  
Inuyasha's cheek still stung from the slap he had received the night before. He sat up remembering last night's exploit.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"I can't believe she just hit me," Inuyasha stammered.  
  
Miroku walked up and gave him a soft pat on the back. "They do that sometimes. You know, when you piss them off."  
  
He and Kouga shared a laugh but Inuyasha wasn't as amused. He angrily walked to his car and slammed the door shut.

He jammed the keys into the ignition and honked for his friends to hurry up and get in the car. They ran over and slid into the passenger seats before Inuyasha sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Can you believe that?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku smiled, "Yes, I can believe that. Too many times it has happened to me before. Don't worry the stinging will go away soon."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the road. But unlike what Miroku had just said, the stinging never stopped.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Once Inuyasha was finished getting ready for the day he went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He stepped into the sun filled kitchen and gazed around the room for a moment. He looked at the cabinets and walked over to them, opening one and pulling out a box of poptarts.

He pulled out the small packages and returned the box back inside the cabinet. He opened the wrapper and began munching away as he walked into his living room to watch some TV.  
  
"So, you mind telling me what you were so irate about last night?" questioned his older brother, Sesshomaru.

He was reading a newspaper but gave Inuyasha a look out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"And you care because?" Inuyasha said sneering.  
  
"I care because you live in my house and because it's my job to take care of you, so spill it."  
  
"It's nothing," Inuyasha sighed. "I've got to go. Sunday practice."  
  
Sesshomaru put down the newspaper and flicked on the TV. "Fine. You know when to be back. Bye."  
  
With that, Inuyasha grabbed his keys and his gym bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Sango met up with Kagome at the archery field. Kagome shot one arrow after the other, each hitting the bull's eye.  
  
"You still worked up about the other night?" Sango asked. When Kagome ignored her and kept firing arrows she continued on.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He's a jerk anyways. Why does it matter what he thinks when you have Hojo?"  
  
Kagome missed the bull's eye. She groaned and looked at Sango, "It's not just him. I don't care what he thinks...do you think I'm boring?"  
  
Sango let out a small laugh, "No."  
  
"I just can't wait to go see Hojo. I miss him," Kagome said.  
  
"I wish I had someone like him," Sango said smiling.  
  
The girls started giggling as they packed up to leave. As they headed to the school's parking lot they spotted Inuyasha getting out of his car.

He saw them as well and scowled at the sight of them. Once he left his car he jogged out to the track to meet up with the rest of his team.  
  
Kagome found her opportunity and stopped. "How much do you like that Inuyasha guy Sango?"  
  
Sango glared in his direction and then an evil smile grew on her face, "None...what are you gonna do?"  
  
Kagome ran to her car, which was parked a few spaces away and came back out with a Swiss Army Knife. "Just in case of emergencies. This counts as an emergency, wouldn't you say so?"  
  
"Indeed," Sango nodded  
  
Kagome took the knife and sliced both of his back tires. The girls quickly took off leaving no evidence behind. In the car they both burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah, to bad we can't stay," pouted Kagome.  
  
The girls stopped at the video store and picked up a couple of movies to get them through the rest of their Sunday afternoon.

When they arrived at Kagome's house Mrs. Higurashi offered to pop them some popcorn while they got the movie ready.

Their first movie was Fifty First Dates. Popcorn flied around the room as the girls flew into a fit of laughter throughout most of the movie. Once the movie finished the girls both commented on how the movie was both hilarious and sad.  
  
As Kagome got up and attempted to put in the next movie she heard something hit the side of her house once, twice, three times.

* * *

Inuyasha had ran till he could run no more during practice, yet his coach still reprimanded him to do better.

Once practice was finally over Inuyasha gulped water from his water bottle and threw it into his gym bag. He knelt down in an attempt to locate his car keys.

He got up, still searching for the keys, and made his way to his car. He finally retrieved his keys and pulled them out of the bag only to find that his back tires had been sliced.  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha thought as he threw his bag on the ground.  
  
He knelt back down and pulled his cell phone out, opening it and dialing his brother's number, "Hey, yeah. Well...my back tires were sliced. Uh huh. Think you could take some time outta your day and come get me and call a tow truck down here?"  
  
With that he closed his cell phone and leaned against his car, waiting.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Sesshomaru pulled up next to Inuyasha's immobile car. He rolled down his window and took a look at the tires, "So who did it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother with contempt in his eyes, "If I'd known that the cops would be here, now wouldn't they?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and stepped out of his car. He paced around the car twice, looking to see if the culprits left anything behind. Nothing was to be found.  
  
"Well if there were no witnesses and you didn't see who did it, you're going to have to buy a whole new set of tires," Sesshomaru observed.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hung open, "What?! Fine!"  
  
The tow truck finally arrived and towed Inuyasha's car away. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into the car and drove off.  
  
"Just drop me off at Miroku's," Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
Sesshomaru made a tight right turn with that statement, causing Inuyasha to tightly grasp the handle above the door. The car squealed to a stop in front of Miroku's house, only giving Inuyasha a few minutes to jump out of the car before Sesshomaru sped off. He watched as the car and his brother disappeared around a corner.

Miroku looked out of his window and ran to he door to let his friend in.  
  
"Hey what's up Inu?" He asked.  
  
"Somebody slashed my tires," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"And who do you think it was?"  
  
"It was that stupid wench and her little friend that your after," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Did you see them?" Miroku asked as he headed to his kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha followed him into the kitchen, "Yeah."  
  
Miroku opened his refrigerator and glanced into it, moving a few items around in the process. Unsatisfied, he closed the door and moved to the pantry where he found a bag of potato chips to his likings. He opened the bag and grabbed a handful, stuffing it into his mouth as he question Inuyasha further.  
  
"So," he said in between chewing, "what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked through the refrigerator himself, "I don't know yet." An evil grin grew on his face as he pulled out a carton of eggs. "Ok, now I know."  
  
Miroku threw the bag of chips onto the table, "Ok, let's go then."  
  
He yelled up to his parents that he was borrowing the car and headed out to their car, Inuyasha following carrying the carton of eggs.  
  
"Should we pick up Kouga?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hell no. He'd probably jump out and ask for her number or something," Inuyasha laughed as he visualized Kouga jumping out of a speeding car.  
  
They drove around aimlessly for a while before Inuyasha piped up, "Um...I don't really know where she lives."  
  
They pulled over to the nearest payphone and looked up her last name. To their avail, there was only one Higurashi residence in the area. It was most likely Kagome's house.

Even if it weren't, Inuyasha would still enjoy egging someone's house.  
  
They neared the Higurashi residence slowly. Inuyasha pulled out a few eggs and hurled them at the house. One hit the window, and two hit the side of the house before they sped away to avoid getting caught. Miroku and Inuyasha had a hearty laugh before they both went home.

* * *

Kagome ran out of her house, followed by Sango. They arrived just in time to see a car speed away down the street, out of sight. Kagome's mom popped her head out of the slightly ajar door, "What was that?"  
  
Kagome looked at the side of the house and saw the remains of shattered eggs. The yolks still dripping down.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Gee, I wonder who did this," she said gesturing to the side of the house.  
  
Sango walked over to her friend, "Don't worry. You know who did it. We'll get them back."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the house and saw the damage to her house. She went inside and came back out with a couple of washrags and a bucket of soapy water.

"You girls clean this up. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." She started back into the house and abruptly stopped and turned, "Sango, you are staying for dinner?"  
  
Sango, who had already begun to clean up, nodded her head, "Yes Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
They finished cleaning the side of the house and the door within a few minutes and headed inside for dinner. Afterwards Kagome left to drop Sango off at her house.  
  
When Kagome got back home she walked up the stairs to her room. She looked around, thinking of what to do.

Finally she decided on writing a letter to Hojo. She sat down at her desk and pulled out paper and pen. Before she began to write she held up his picture and looked at it fondly.  
  
_Hojo,  
  
I've missed you very much since that last night we were together. I've read your letter through at least four times and will probably read it more times before I am through. I've been sitting here, looking at your picture, getting more lonesome every minute. I keep thinking of you. I keep wishing that I could be in your arms once again. I've never been so lonesome in my life as I am right now. I feel completely lost without you at times. I never realized I could miss any one person so much. I just hope it won't be too much longer before I am able to be with you again.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Kagome  
_  
She folded up the paper, satisfied with her work, and put it into an envelope. She put a stamp on it and placed it with her schoolbooks. Just one more week left before she would be with him again. One more week with Sango...one more week with the jerk Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku had dropped Inuyasha off at his house just before midnight, his school night curfew. He walked into his house with a proud smile on his face. His brother must have already gone to bed, he thought.

He went to the kitchen to find a small snack. He couldn't find anything to his liking so he headed upstairs to his room. Once he got there he fell back onto his bed. He lay there for a few seconds before getting back up.

He didn't feel tired so he decided to find something to keep him occupied. He searched around his room for something to do but found nothing.

He glanced at his desk and saw a picture of Kikyo. It was a picture that Miroku had given him.

In the picture, She was outside sitting on a ledge in the park, with trees in full bloom as the background. She was wearing a cream kimono with pink flowers adorning it. She also had a small flower tucked behind her ear. She looked amazing in the picture.

But another thing that caught his eye was that Kikyo did look stunningly like that Kagome girl.

He threw the image from his mind, not wanting to spoil the visualization he was having of the beautiful Kikyo.  
  
He sat the picture down and crawled into bed. While lying there, he began to think about the trip he was going to take. He thought about what she was like and if she was like him. He also thought about what he would do to the wench Kagome tomorrow.

* * *

---Well, that's it for chapter number three! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it and will try to make my chapters longer. Please keep reviewing and stuff. But for now, I'm going to go read a book and get inspired some more!! 


	4. Revenge

**The Sure Thing  
  
By. Seelin**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
**Chapter Four:  
  
Reconciliation**  
  
The alarm clock began to blare. Kagome, who had risen early, walked over to it and gently turned it off. She returned to her morning preparations for school. She had a towel on her head and was plugging in a hair dryer. She bent over and started to dry her hair with the damp towel, lessening the time spent with the hair dryer. She stood up straight and began to shake the lingering moistness from her hair. It still hung in wet clumps, dripping down her back and onto her shirt. She flipped her hair back over and began the slow process of drying her long raven hair.  
  
When she had finished, she picked up a brush and tried to calm her thick locks. Finally, satisfied with her hairstyle, she opened her closet and pulled her school's uniform off of its hanger. She put the garments on and looked into her mirror one last time before dashing downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had prepared breakfast and it lay on the table, waiting to be consumed. Kagome greeted her mother with a kiss and sat down at the table. She picked at her breakfast and pondered about something that had been troubling her for some time.  
  
_'What to do? What to do? She thought. Maybe I could...no, that wouldn't work. It has to be something good. Something that jerk won't forget. I will not let him get away with egging my house.'  
_  
Kagome let out a sigh and her mom gave her a questioning look. "It's nothing."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi set down another plate, presumably for her brother, on the table before she spoke. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Kagome stood up from the table, "Yeah, I'm just anxious for school to be out."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Ok, but do me a quick favor. Go see what's keeping your brother and grandfather. Tell them that their breakfasts are getting cold."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She found both her brother and her grandfather in the living room. Sota had somehow convinced their grandfather to play a video game with him. Kagome laughed and relayed her mother's message.  
  
She ran back upstairs to her room and grabbed her school things. She closed the door to her room and went back downstairs. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door to school.  
  
Her mom had to work that day and use the car, so Kagome was forced to walk to school. Kagome didn't mind walking so much. She used to do it all the time before she got her license. In a couple of blocks she would meet up with Sango and they would walk the last four blocks to school together.  
  
Kagome turned a corner and met up with Sango, just as usual. They began to conspire against Inuyasha and his lackeys. Sango didn't care much for the letch Miroku, so she had just as much reason as Kagome to arrange a misfortunate mishap upon the boys.  
  
Sango turned to her friend with an evil smile etched onto her face, "So? What ARE we going to do today?"  
  
Kagome had a smug look on her face, "Well, so far, I've come up with..." Her smug look changed into a look of disappointment, "Actually, I can't think of anything good."  
  
Sango's look of greatness also faded as she came into realization, "We're to nice for this."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Plus we'd have bad karma."  
  
"Karma?" Sango said, stifling a laugh.  
  
"It could happen," Kagome defended.  
  
Sango nodded silently as she and her friend walked onto the school's grounds. They made their way into the building without confronting the jerk or the pervert. They both rounded a corner and made their way to Sango's locker. Kagome leaned back against a neighboring locker as Sango sorted through her things.  
  
The halls were crowded, but that was normal. On occasion, people would glance over at the girl or nod their head and give a polite wave to acknowledge her. Kagome would smile and wave back. She thought that for not being so popular, she had plenty of friends.  
  
Sango slammed her locker door close and spun the combination. They then started on their way to Kagome's locker, which was a distance off. Luckily they were not disturbed by anyone and the girl's day took off as it normally would. Kagome was convinced that Inuyasha would do something to get back at her but Sango shook her head and waved off Kagome's idea.  
  
"How can you be so sure that he won't do anything?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango stopped in front of Kagome's locker, "Because. He's stupid. Stupid people are to stupid to do anything."  
  
Kagome brushed aside Sango and began to twist her combination lock. She opened the locker and put in a book and pulled another out. "That's a stupid reason."  
  
"Yeah well, he's not here. So there's nothing to worry about. So stop worrying," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha had to walk to school that morning. Sesshomaru had told him that he was to pay for the damages done to his vehicle. Inuyasha didn't have the money at the moment and so was forced to walk the dreaded two miles to school. He didn't seem to mind it as much today as he would any other day.  
  
_'I'll just make the best of it and use it as track practice. It's been awhile since I've run distance anyways,'_ Inuyasha thought. Luckily he didn't have any homework over the weekend and was free of the hindrance that his schoolbooks would give him.  
  
It was a bright and crisp morning. Not to warm and not to cold either, just perfect for the light jog to school. It was a very enjoyable run. He saw details on houses and gardens that he would never have notice had he driven to school. He passed the houses more slowly, taking in everything the neighborhood had to offer.  
  
He arrived at school a little later than usual. He didn't bother to go to his locker since he didn't care much for school, or the teachers, or even their schoolwork. He only maintained a GPA that kept him eligible to participate in track, which he figured would get him into a good college. Plus, his teachers usually let him slide by, not wanting to keep their best runner out of the competition. For that he was grateful.  
  
Inuyasha walked into his class just as the late bell rang. The teacher gave him a look but soon turned his back to take attendance. Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome. She was in the second row glaring daggers at him. He glared back, his eyes full of intensity. Kagome did not back down though, her gaze was enough to make a grown man cry. Inuyasha, however, did not give up either.  
  
The teacher turned around. He was slightly amused to find Inuyasha still standing, gazing hatefully at Kagome. He cleared his throat, "You may take your seat now."  
  
Inuyasha came back to the real world with a blush. He didn't realize that he had been standing there for so long. Some of the class began whispering about situation, but Inuyasha's sharp ears caught their words and he sent a glare to silence them. A few became quiet instantly while a few others snickered at the pathetic attempt to ensure silence.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the room to his seat and sat down. He sat for the remainder of the class, half listening to the teacher. The teacher threw a few warning glances back his way but Inuyasha failed to notice them and continued to ignore the teacher. All he could think about was how he needed to pass his upcoming exams and about Kikyo. He pondered mostly about her, shoving his other concerns aside. He wondered what she was like and what she would think about him.  
  
The bell soon interrupted his train of thoughts. He stood up but didn't stop thinking about her. He played the scene of their upcoming meeting over and over in his mind, changing his clothing and his greetings to her several times. Still in his daydream, Inuyasha made his way to his locker where his clique would be waiting for him.  
  
Miroku was the first to greet him. "Hey. What took you so long in getting here?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha gave his friend a confused look, "Don't you remember? Sliced tires, no car."  
  
Miroku nodded, "Oh yeah. That. Yeah, that would keep you from getting here on time."  
  
Inuyasha sometimes doubted Miroku's intelligence level. He was pretty smart in school but had almost no common sense. _'I suppose he gets by on looks alone'_, Inuyasha said inwardly. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
Miroku heard Inuyasha's chuckle and gave him a questioning look, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha replied quickly.

* * *

Lunch began for Kagome in a quick blur. She had followed Sango to the lunchroom and sat down at an open table. Neither of the girls ate the cafeteria's pathetic excuse for food, so they used the hour to relax and finish homework for later periods. Kagome was always one to finish her homework at home, hence the name HOMEwork. Sango, on the other hand, seemed to have better things to do during her time spent at home. She sat at the table frantically trying to finish her math before moving on to her unfinished history.  
  
Sango's eyes went back and forth, up and down, and diagonally trying to understand the math. She picked up the paper to examine it closer. Finally she threw her paper back onto the table and smashed her fist on the table, enraged.  
  
"Erg! Why does math have to be so hard...and stupid?" she asked with a growl.  
  
Kagome just sighed and picked up Sango's crinkled paper. "Well for starters, that number there," she said pointing to a place on the paper, "is a negative, not a positive. So you answer would be four and not two and five-sevenths."  
  
Sango peered closer at the place Kagome had pointed out. "Oh. That makes sense."  
  
Kagome set the paper back down onto the table while Sango corrected her errors. She glanced around the commons and her gaze happened to fall upon Inuyasha. He was surrounded by a group of people. He wasn't the most popular guy in school but he was up there. She also noticed a girl, Yumi, sitting on his lap playfully. She would make a joke and everyone around her would laugh. Inuyasha had his arms around her waist and he would say something and everyone around them would laugh. It seemed and endless process until Yumi turned around and whispered something into Inuyasha's ear. His eyes widened in surprise. Noticing his own shock, he gave a smug smile and shrugged.  
  
Kagome turned away from the scene, rolling her eyes. '_Slut,_' she said in her mind, knowing full well what Yumi had said, more like offered.  
  
Sango gave a sigh of satisfaction and put her papers away. "Finally," she said, beaming with pride.  
  
Kagome began to sort through her things in her moment of boredom. She came across her letter to Hojo and looked it over before it was suddenly snatched from her hands.  
  
"What's this? A letter to Hojo I assume?" Sango asked teasingly.  
  
Kagome snatched the letter back before answering, "Yeah. I got bored last night. I figure I'll mail it to him today after school."  
  
She tucked the envelope back into her things before starting up a conversation with Sango. A moment later, Kaiya walked up to them, followed by Emi and Mika. Kaiya was on the archery team and were close friends with Kagome and Sango. Somehow, she managed to juggle archery and track on one plate. She was the girl's track MVP and not that bad of an archer either. She had long light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was pretty enough but had decided long ago to not be judged by a herd of mindless sheep. Emi and Mika were identical twins and also track members. They both had medium jet-black hair and brown eyes. They all sat down at the table with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Kaiya moved a piece of hair behind her ear, "Heard about what happened to your house. So what all happened?"  
  
"Well, I slit Inuyasha's tires. So I suppose he felt the urge to retaliate and egged my house," Kagome answered.  
  
Kaiya raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Yeah. But why?"  
  
Kagome sighed and Sango took over by telling the curious girls about what had happened at the movie theatre. They nodded their understanding. Kaiya became very silent when Sango told them about Miroku's lecherous ways.  
  
Sango suddenly stopped, "What's wrong Kaiya?"  
  
Kaiya turned her head away so no one could see her. Emi stroked her friends back soothingly while Mika told Sango of Kaiya's predicament.  
  
"It's Miroku. He got to her. He'd been going after her for a few months until she finally gave in and went out on a date with him. Unfortunately, she fell head over heels for his charm and good looks," she stated. Mika stopped and looked at her friend who still had her face turned away so that no one would see her tears. "They went on a couple of more dates. Finally, the bastard lured her to his bed."  
  
Kaiya turned her head back to face her friends. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That bastard! I...I thought that I..."she trailed off, new tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Emi comforted her distraught friend as best as she could.  
  
Mika continued Kaiya's story, "The day after, he called her. He told her that it wasn't going to work out and so he broke it off with her."  
  
Sango listened to Mika's words carefully, letting every thing sink in. "He's a bastard, a letch, a man whore, and a liar," Mika finished.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Kaiya who had her head buried in her arms. She kneeled down and patted her back. "It's ok Kaiya. He's a jerk anyway. It's not your fault," she said soothingly.  
  
The poor girl straightened herself. Hatred flooded her face as she sought out the man who had taken something very precious to her. She found him chasing after a young freshman that was utterly clueless of his lecherous ways. Turning back to her friends she smiled, "I'm not goin to let that asshole get to me. He may have taken away my innocence but he did not take away my pride. Besides, I don't plan on letting him get away with out punishment."  
  
The girls laughed at Kaiya's statement. Sango told Kaiya that Miroku pursued her as well. Kaiya grabbed her by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "You can't let him win you over," she said straight out. Kaiya let go of Sango's arms and sat back in her seat. An idea lit up in her mind and displayed itself on her features.  
  
Emi looked at her, "What are you up to?"  
  
Kaiya looked at Sango. "You wanna help me get back at him, Sango? Teach him a lesson he'll never forget?" she asked hopefully.  
  
An evil grin replaced the frown on Sango's face. "Yeah, but how?"  
  
The girls all huddled closer together as Kaiya related her plans of revenge to them.  
  
The bell rang and signaled the end of lunch. Kagome and the others gathered their things and headed off to their next classes. Kagome didn't notice that as she stood up, an envelope fell gently to the floor, being left behind for someone to find.  
  
A hand reached down and picked up the letter that was addressed to Akimoto Hojo and from Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Kouga had dragged Inuyasha to lunch that day, with Miroku on their heels. Kouga had said that he had a surprise for him. When they arrived at the commons Inuyasha was introduced to Yumi. Inuyasha gave his friend a cold look and Kouga winked at him.  
  
Yumi smiled warmly at Inuyasha. He managed a fake smile in return. Kouga grabbed each of them by the arm and drew them closer together. While Kouga played cupid Miroku went off to find another victim.  
  
Kouga let go of their arms and began the introduction. "Inuyasha, this is Yumi. She's a model. Yumi, this is Inuyasha, the 'track star'."  
  
"Hey," Yumi said in a sultry voice.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kouga and dragged him a few feet away, leaving Yumi behind and confused.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kouga?" Inuyasha whispered harshly.  
  
Kouga let out a guilty laugh. "Relax. It's just a one-nighter. You know, just to warm you up for Kikyo. Besides, you don't want to put the poor girl down. Would you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and walked back over to Yumi. She was a head shorter than he was. She had medium raven-black hair that had been layered and framed her face. She had dark blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Inuyasha found her attractive enough but couldn't compare to Kikyo's beauty. He found that he was infatuated with the girl in the picture. He returned his thoughts to Yumi. The way she wore her make-up and her clothes screamed slut but he had a reputation to withhold.  
  
They walked over to their regular table followed by Kouga who had a pleased look on his face who was soon joined by another young girl. Inuyasha sat down among his friends. Yumi gave him a lusty smile and sat on his lap. Unprepared for this act, he squirmed beneath her a little. She weighed almost nothing, so he wasn't all that uncomfortable. He struck up a conversation about his little escapade during the previous weekend and tried to ignore the girl sitting on his lap. Just to make sure that he kept up his role he weaved his arms around her belly and sat there trying to look like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Inuyasha was certainly not prepared for the next thing that hit him. Yumi turned around and whispered into his ear, "Let's go to my house tonight. We'll be alone."  
  
Inuyasha was a little shocked with her offer but played it smooth and shrugged his shoulders, figuring that he would sort things out later.  
  
The bell suddenly rang, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts of how to get rid of Yumi. Yumi stood up and told him that she'd meet him at his locker after school. He nodded and waited for Miroku to join him to their next class. He was chasing after some freshman chick. Miroku was left with a stinging cheek before returning to Inuyasha's side. They started out of the commons before something caught Miroku's eye.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. I found something," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha, who was a couple of steps ahead, turned around to see what Miroku had discovered. It was a letter from Kagome! Inuyasha began to think about how to return her the favor of slicing his tires.

* * *

---That's the end of chapter four. Yay! I hope everybody likes it. It's longer like you all wanted. I'll be sure to make all of my upcoming chapters longer still. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter three and sorry it has taken me awhile to update. Please review and critique my work! Happy Reading! 


End file.
